Mann VS Zombies
by CaptainDarkMage
Summary: The REDs go to see Scout compete in the annual pancake stacking contest, when suddenly Medic's new invention goes out of whack and causes a cliche zombie apocalypse. But "huge twist" The BLUs were responsible for this. Now the REDs have to try and stop them. But apparently their plan is a lot more deeper than that! Curse words, sexual jokes and gory descriptions are present here.
1. From Humble Beginnings

_**Chapter 1: From Humble Beginings**_

What seemed like a normal day at Heavy's house. Heavy was playing Team Fortress 2 and he was playing as The Heavy ironically. While Medic was working on an experiment that could make anyone live forever while being unable to age (although he really wanted to make it for the ladies), Scout was gonna be competing in the annual Pancake Stacking Contest and was striving for a Gold Medal this year, Soilder was busy boasting about the land as usual, Demoman was at the bar getting drunk like he normally does, Sniper was doing assasination missions, Engineer was sleeping while playing the guitar, Pyro was doing "something" in the other room (probably something involving women...and possibly sex), and Spy was pulling pranks in the neighborhood.

However, at the BLU base. The BLU Enigneer was planning something that will break the REDs defenses and allow em to take control of world.

"Spy!" He called, as the mysterious sex hungry fiend appeared right before the mechanical genius' eyes.

"What?"

"I got a job for you!" As he shows him the plan, printed on the paper he was holding.

"Go get em!"

"Of course" As the Spy disappeared again.

Late at night, The BLU Spy snook into the RED base and into The Medic's lab. He threw roadkill and a bomb into the "Immoartull Yewf Xpearimant" as Medic liked to call it, and then disappeared again.

The very next day, The Annual Pancake Stacking Contest was being sponsored by Medic's new experiment. Medic was handing out samples for everybody to drink, and in a few minutes nearly everyone (except for The Classes) had a sample.

"OPPA HEAVY STYLE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEY! YUMMY SANDVICH!" As Heavy was paroding the infamous Gangnam Style (what an original joke)

Once the bell went off, Scout was stacking Pancakes like no tommorow, while BLU Scout oddly didn't do anything and was just watching RED Scout, with his arms folded and a sinister smile. The other contestants either didn't know what they were doing cause of their mentally retarded brains, or just didn't give a fuck and took their time. The other classes were cheering RED Scout on.

"You can do it, man! URP!" cheered a drunk Demoman.

"Crush their tiny baby cakes!" yelled an excited Heavy.

"Show them what a REAL man is made of!" shouted a determined Soilder.

"Yah!" mumbled a happy Medic.

Dr. Hax was checking to see if anyone was cheating, and he caught Louis using Pills that turn into pancakes.

"Look at you! No seriously, you all suck! BOO!" Scout taunted.

Scout won first place, and everyone congratulated him.

"Good job, mate!" said Sniper.

"Let us celebrate by drinking my new invention. We shall live forever and stay handsome" announced an excited Medic, as the classes grabbed a sample from Medic's counter

"CHEERS!" announced Demoman

But before they could have a sample, suddenly a loud rumble came from the pot that held the Imoartull Yewf Xpearimant, and it started shaking uncontrollably.

"K, is anyone seeing this? This does not look good here!" cried Scout as he started to freak out.

"DUCK!" shouted Heavy, as soon as he said that, everyone quickly took cover.

The pot exploded and the liquid was spilling everywhere, and landed on nearly everyone at the contest. Once it hit someone, they became a zombie in an instant and started infecting anyone around them. Medic was shocked, as he mixed all the right things together and followed the ancient guide book, that he found in an abandoned library, a few days ago.

"OH! THIS IS BAD!" exclaimed Heavy.

"AHEM! Gentlemen...I believe we have found zee culprit" said Spy, pointing in the BLU Scout's direction. BLU Scout was laughing insanely and constantly insulting the REDs

"YOU! You are DEAD!" shouted Heavy. He tried to kick his ass, but BLU Scout was too quick for the Sandvich-eating, Grizzly Bear to handle.

"I am OWNING you! You fat, bald bastard!" BLU Scout bragged as he took off

"Run! RUUUN! I'm coming for you!"

The zombies grew largely in numbers and the REDs were overpowered, so they ran for the tallest and most secure building possible for shelter.

"Move up Engi! That's an order!" Soilder demanded. Engi bulit sentries as fast as he could, while the others were taking out the zombies breaking into the buliding. Before long, they had safened themselves...for now. But they didn't know, that this was only the beginning.

"If fighting is to result in victory, then you must FIGHT!" announced a hyped up Soilder.

Back at the BLU base, BLU Engineer was watching the cliche zombie invasion take place. Wasn't long before BLU Scout and BLU Spy returned

"The deed is done" said BLU Spy, smiling in the shadows.

"HA! Their all losers!" laughed BLU Scout

"...Good" BLU Engineer grinned, grinning an evil grin.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Death Run

_**Chapter 2: Death Run**_

"This is all your fault! Look at this!" Scout complained to Medic, while pointing at the zombies, outside of their current shelter.

"You are trying my patience!" Medic said angerly

"Shut the fuck up!" Spy shouted to both of them. "We need to work together to stop the zombie invaders! Arguing isn't helping!"

"That's right! URP" burped Demoman

"We need to get to the BLU Base and kick that BLU Scout's ass!" Soldier yelled

"But we're trapped. How do we get passed these bloody zombies?!" Sniper questioned

Suddenly everyone looked at Heavy

"What?!"

"Lets go practice medicine" Medic smiled

Heavy knew exactly what Medic was talking about, and the REDs loaded up their weapons and prepared for invading the BLU base. They broke down the door and the zombies turned straight into their direction.

"Entire team is babies!" Heavy taunted

The zombies quickly charged at Heavy and the REDs, unaware of their plan

"Now doctor!"

"Yah!"

Once Medic UberCharged Heavy, they were pretty much invincible, as Heavy kept blasting the zombies away with his minigun, and the other classes helped fend off the zombies targeting Medic's Uber Pack.

"BWAHAHA! I AM ZOMBIEPROOF!" yelled Heavy

At the BLU Base, BLU Engineer was watching the classes take out the zombie army. When someone entered the room to inform BLU Engi

"They are coming for us, Engineer!" shouted a voice with a very thick accent

"Bring me...The Medic" BLU Engineer ordered

"Yes sir!"

Wasn't long before The REDs reached the BLU base, and it was quite bigger than they expected. The gate alone was huge, but the entire base seemed to be made up of different sections, and each were very large in height and space. Spy looked around and found a secret door leading to the underground

"Down here!"

The REDs walked through the dark passageway until they found some stairs. The REDs climbed up the staircase and approached a blue door. They opened it and found a huge obstacle course filled with lots of deadly traps, and different paths to take. Then suddenly they heard an evil laugh surrounding the room with its dastardly sound. Until 3 big TV screens at the end of the room turned on to reveal BLU Medic. But this man didn't look like your typical TF2 Medic, he was actually quite the opposite. What he instead looked like was a mad scientest, he had silver hair, sporting a long thick white mustache, and black googles made of steel, with blue shades. While wearing a german nazi cloak that looked it came from the World War II era (but with a bit of a futuristic look), and a mechanical left arm.

"Your life...ends here!" said the crazy madman

"NO! I will find you, and I will kill you!" announced Heavy

"Good luck getting past this course...without dying! AHAHAHAHAHA!...Also you have 6 minutes until this room explodes from a time bomb! AHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled BLU Medic, as the screen faded, revealing a timer. The REDs were determined to get pass this area of death. Sniper looked at Scout and thought he'd be their best option for memorizing the layout of the room.

"Get bloody going!" yelled Sniper, slapping an order into Scout's face

"Alright alright!" replied Scout

Scout ran through the BLU sentries, jumped through the mine field and slid under the rotating blades. He was doing good up until he got hit with a wrecking ball (which was weird cause he was listening to the song ,Wrecking Ball, on his iPhone through the ear phones) and slamed into the wall

"Aw jeez!" Scout complained, as the more his bones started snapping, the more Scout started screaming

"Naahh, piss! Sorry mate." apologized Sniper

"Soldier! Why don't you try?" Heavy suggested, only having five minutes left

"No sir!" Soldier replied

"...Come on!" begged Heavy

"Oooohhh!...Alright" Soldier groaned

"YES!" cheered Heavy

Soldier went down the lower path. He dashed through the crushing walls, rocket jumped over the harpoons and simply ignored the obvious sandvich net trap (he didn't like sandviches that much anyway) Soldier was doing great, until Francis hit him with a bumper car and sent him flying into the roof.

"WOO! Bumper cars" Francis cheered

"See ya" Sniper taunted, as he fired his sniper at Francis. But to Sniper's surprise, Francis ate the bullet

"I eat pain. BOOM!" Francis bragged, as he set off a grenade and disappeared

"What the fuck was that?!" said a confused Spy

"...Spy! I have an idea! Go up to the main control room and disable the traps! Hurray we only have 4 minutes left!" Medic explained

"Of course" Spy agreed, as he turned invisible and ran off

"What about us?!" Engi questioned

"Just try and get to the end! FORWARD!" Medic ordered

"No! I don't want that! I'm gonna try destroy these traps myself!" Engi announced

"Fine!" Medic groaned

Everyone cheered him on, as Engineer walked up the higher path and set up sentries to take out the traps from up there, but once he set his second sentry, the floor disappeared and Engi fell into a dark abyss (no one knew where Engi would end up)

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Engineer is gone!" Heavy cried

"What's worse! We only have 3 minutes left! We're gonna die!" Medic screamed

Pyro helped Scout get out of the wrecking ball-wall combo, even if Pyro had to burn Scout a bit, in order to melt the metal. While Demoman managed to catch Soldier before he fell to his death.

"2 minutes! I'm out of ideas! What do we do?!" Medic wondered

"Fear not!" Spy declared "I have disabled zee traps!"

Everyone cheered until Spy said...

"However, in 60 seconds, an emergancy lockdown is gonna start! I just barely informed you in time! We need to hurray!"

Suddenly the alarm goes off and the shutdown Spy mentioned starts

"ALERT ALERT! BEGINNING EMERGANCY SHUTDOWN!" The Computer anounced

"One minute!" Medic warned

"MOVE!" yelled Heavy

The REDs ran as fast as they could, The Attack Classes ran up the higher path, The Defense Classes dashed through the middle path (except for Engineer cause he's gone), and The Support Classes rushed down the lower path. They slid through the metal door that was going down, and Heavy dropped a sandvich. But they managed to get out of the course and into a corn field. Then the entire building exploded, and Heavy was crying for some reason

"I know, I know...I miss Engineer too" said Medic, conforting his best friend

"Its not that! I LEFT MY ONLY SANDVICH IN THERE! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Heavy wimpered. But Medic could only facepalm at that

"Now what?" Scout questioned

"We continue the battle until we've won!" Soldier announced

In BLU Engineer's throne, BLU Medic entered the room to inform him

"They've escaped our Death Run section! Except for the Engineer!" BLU Medic reported

"Ah, yes. That young Texas guy would have given me a lot of trouble. You did your best, Medic." smiled BLU Engineer, as he turned his chair to BLU Medic's direction. Revealing that half of his face has turned green.

"Thank you, but what do we do now?" BLU Medic questioned

"Their probably heading for the Prop Hunt section. It would probably be a good place to test out your flaming new invention. Don't cha think?" predicted Engineer

BLU Medic knew exactly what BLU Engineer was thinking, and started laughing like a mainiac. He turned on the invention and the only thing that was visible in the grim shadows hiding it, were two red glowing eyes.

**What was this dastardly thing? Find out in Chapter 3!**

**To Be Continued...**

**BTW I plan to make this story have 8 more Chapters. Don't forget that your welcome to review my work, as feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Prop Hunt

_**Chapter 3: Prop Hunt**_

"We have been walking for hours, lads! URP! And I think I'm getting sleepy" yawned Demoman

"Enemy territory is no place to be sleeping, Pirate Man!" replied Soldier

"Where are we going anyway?" Scout asked

"We are heading for the main base, but its quite hard. The zombies are tough alone, but when you add the BLUs. You are asking for a life or death situation" answered Medic

They started walking and they reached another section of the BLU Base. It looked like a huge western farm city, but what was shocking is that their was lava surrounding this massive village. When suddenly BLU Medic approaches the REDs, while his army coat swayed in the wind.

"Did you have fun in their?" BLU Medic taunted

"NO! You are dead!" Heavy shouted

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!...Tell you what! If you play Hide N' Seek with my new invention and win, then you can pass through without worries...until you reach the next section of course."

"What is this invention you speak of, Old Man?" Spy questions him, as he didn't like where this was going

"It is the newest member of the BLUs, BLU Pyro. He is a robotic Pyro, that has the ability to control fire without the needs of a flamethrower." BLU Medic explains

"OH! THIS IS BAD!" Heavy fears

"Indeed it is, Sandvich Molester. If you manage to survive and defeat BLU Pyro, I'll shall let you pass. But if you all die from BLU Pyro, then its game over!" smiled BLU Medic

"And what does this have to do with Hide N' Seek?" asked Sniper

"You will be reskinned to look like objects from Team Fortress 2. You have played it right?" BLU Medic sarcastically concerns

"Yah! Everyone of us has, its half of our free time nowadays" Medic replies

"Good...Now all you have to do is not die."

"Why can't I just blow off your big head right here?!" Sniper yelled

"Cause I'm merely a hologram. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Have fun, Pyro will be here in 10 minutes! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" BLU Medic cackled

Once the hologram disappeared, they all changed. Scout became a thorn bush, Demoman turned into a fence, Medic was a cardboard cutout of a cow, Heavy transformed into a giant train with his face on the front, Sniper morphed into a haysack, the toilet was Spy, Pyro took the form of a bucket, and Soldier shifted into a sandvich

"Remind me to eat Soldier later" Heavy requested

"Maggot!" Soldier mumbled

Suddenly the REDs heard footsteps, as they were sure it was BLU Pyro. They hid as fast as they could. Then they heard Heavy's stomach growling

"Sorry! I haven't had sandvich all day" Heavy grinned

The REDs groaned at Heavy, but then they saw it, BLU Pyro. This thing had a skull like pattern on its mask, was wearing a black burglar's hat and had glowing red eyes. The REDs couldn't imagine such a horrifying creature having the power to control fire. So they kept themselves silent, so they wouldn't get burned.

"Lalalalalalala, killing da BLU, and going to kick deh zombie's asses" a drunk Demoman sings, as he jumped all over the rooftops and even does some sweet dance moves. Although he was right in BLU Pyro's sight. BLU Pyro raised its right arm, as a stream of lava bursted, in the form of a long, snake-like dragon. Then BLU Pyro lowered its right arm and points at Demoman. Followed by a loud dragon roar, the fire dragon comes charging into Demoman and sets him ablaze

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Demoman screams, running all over the rooftop on fire, the flames seemed to have turned him back to normal though. Then he slips on the edge and falls into a deep well, that didn't have any sort of bucket to get Demoman out.

"Holy Dooley" Sniper whispered to himself, as he was surprised how brutally intense that cyborg Pyro was.

"OK, this does not look good here." Scout shivers

"Aw great! This is a disgrace to my graceful nature!" Spy groans

"The toilet is a Spy. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Heavy laughs

But then BLU Pyro picks this up with its highly advanced senses. It forms a fireball in its hand and goes to the bathroom.

"Spy is going to die!" Heavy announces

"What's worse is that he's on Prop Lock, meaning he can't move." Medic explains

"We gotta stop that thing!" Scout says

"But how?! Its not like other Pyros!" Medic shouts

"Unless...Ya da da da da da da da! Ya da da da da da da da! Do da duv va de da da da! Do da duv va de da da da! Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Heavy chants loudly

"Heavy! What are you doing?!" Medic yells

"I'm saving Spy from BLU Pyro!" Heavy announces

As it was about to deliver the final blow to Spy, BLU Pyro picks up Heavy's singing, which allows Spy to realize his Toilet skills, as he causes the toilet to spray a geyser of piss at BLU Pyro, and slam it into the wall.

"That's what I call POO-TIS-POW!" said Spy, laughing at his own pun. "Hehehehehehehe...Wait a minute...I'm back to normal...I think I know what to do! I must alert the others!" Spy ran off before BLU Pyro could get out of the wall. But Spy knew that it could see him if he was invisible, as he didn't bother cloaking himself. He saw the giant train Heavy turned into, and dashed towards him.

"Heavy! Heavy! I need to tell you something!" shouted Spy, panting with exhaustion

"Spy survived BLU Pyro? How did he do it?" Heavy concerned

"It would be too stupid to tell, but I know how to defeat the BLU Pyro."

"How?"

"You just have to hit him with the object that you've been turned into, and then you turn back to normal" Spy explained

"How did Spy know this?" Heavy questioned

"POO-TIS-POW, my friend. That's all you need to know" Spy smiled

"...BWAHAHAHA-" Heavy laughed, before getting interupted

"Focus! You need to ram into it using your train power! I'll warn the others, while you track down BLU Pyro using the train tracks" Spy announced

"Very well" understood Heavy

Very quickly, Spy informed everyone, and then BLU Pyro caught up with him. But Spy had other plans. He threw Medic the cardboard cow at it, which distracted BLU Pyro allowing him to kick it and he made it land on Scout's throny vines. Followed by Medic whacking BLU Pyro with the Sniper sack, then Scout dunked BLU Pyro with bucket-head Pyro. BLU Pyro was overpowered and stepped on a train track, which then resulted in Heavy the giant train, ramming into BLU Pyro sending it flying into the lava.

"The Heavy did it!" Soldier smiled

The REDS cheered as they thought they had won. But then a rumbling earthquake started, as lava started bursting everywhere. Then BLU Pyro rised from the lava, and started shooting fireballs everywhere. The REDs were shocked at this and the entire place was on fire.

"Its over" Spy said in shame

But then Medic saw a wooden gate, but it wasn't any gate, it was a dam. It was blocking a river of water, and Medic knew that the lava was powering the skull faced meance.

"Everyone! I know what to do!" Medic yelled out to the REDs

"What?" Heavy asked

"Shoot down the dam! If we destory the gate, the water will get rid of all the fire and then BLU Pyro will be destroyed. Trust me!"

The REDS quickly aimed at the dam, and Sniper shot down the locks, which allowed the REDs to weaken it more easily. Before long the gate was about to break apart.

"Now everyone! Get to high ground! Now!" Medic yelled

The REDs quickly got to the top of any building they could find. The gate bursted apart and water was flooding all over the place, vacumming up the lava and BLU Pyro with it. The water cleared up pretty quickly though. The REDs climbed off the buildings and then they saw the remaining parts of BLU Pyro. But what really shocked them was a red cube that was lying next to the metal head. The cube had black stripes, yellow wires that were all disjointed from the flood, and an orange switch that had an "on and off" option.

"I know what that is." Medic stated

"You do? What is it?!" Sniper replied

"That...is an Inferno Engine. Its a special kind of power core. This thing powers whatever invention it was linked to, with fire. If fire is in the said area the invention is located, then the Inferno Core uses the power of flames to power up the device its processing. However if that is not the case, then the core has to be recharged with the blazing heat of pyrokinetic...thingys. These kinds of cores are very rare, I have no idea where The BLUs got them." Medic explained

"Inferno Core is dangerous! Lets destroy it!" Heavy announced

"Agreed" Spy said. As he stabbed a dagger right through it, and then shot it multiple times till it exploded. The REDs then cheered with happiness.

"We may have lost Demoman, but we will continue to fight for him!" Soldier announced

In BLU Engineer's throne, BLU Engineer wasn't happy.

"Medic! How could your invention fail?! BLU Engineer questioned angerly

"Uhh...I don't know!" BLU Medic replied

"What idiot puts a dam, next to a damn lava village?!" BLU Engi shouts, slamming his fist on his desk

"Again, I don't know. You build the place!" BLU Medic talked back

"...Hehehe. You are right about that. I did bring us together, and I should of put that lava somewhere else. But its obvious these REDs are smarter than I originally thought. So that's why...I'm sending you in!" BLU Engi ordered, turning his chair to BLU Medic, revealing that not only has half his face turned green, but also that his teeth have sharpened.

"...M-M-Me?! But why?!" BLU Medic questions

"Don't worry. You get to use your 3 Top Inventions. I'll even send in Heavy and Spy to assist you! Sound good?" BLU Engineer explained

Suddenly BLU Medic grinned and starting laughing "...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...Sounds good to me!"

**Top 3 Inventions? What does BLU Heavy look like? Does BLU Spy look different too? Find out in Chapter 4...**

**To Be Continued...**

**The next chapter will probably take awhile, as it will probably be longer than I expect it to be. But rest assured, this next chapter will be awesome, if not better than this one.**


	4. BLU Medic and The Two Cities

_**Chapter 4: BLU Medic and The Two Cities**_

In the Weapons Room at the BLU Base, BLU Medic and BLU Spy are loading up to destroy the REDS.

"So The REDS destroyed your new invention?" BLU Spy asked

"Yes they did! Its up to me, you and Heavy now! As long as we have my Top 3 Inventions, we're bound to win this fight and carry on with our domination." BLU Medic replied

"I thought he was supposed to be here by now...Is he late or something?" BLU Spy asked

"Heavy hasn't been the best with the time, sadly. Though he isn't as dumb as that RED Heavy" BLU replied

"Of course he isn't. At least BLU Heavy is allergic to sandviches, so no wonder he's smarter than him." BLU Spy explains

"Indeed" BLU Medic agreed

Suddenly someone enters the room. He is revealed to be BLU Heavy. But like BLU Medic, he's completely different from most Heavys. BLU Heavy had long, black, curly hair that reached for his shoulders, with a red headband. He also was incredibly overweight, as he didn't eat Sandviches, but rather Dalokohs Bars instead. BLU Heavy always thought of regular Heavys as dumbasses with no lives, and was gonna prove it by killing RED Heavy.

"Are we ready to fight?!" BLU Heavy questioned

"Yah, we are! Lets go!" BLU Medic declared

Back the BLU Base, The REDS walk down to the next section, and it was a small town like the ones in wild west movies. It seemed quite...almost too quite. But then BLU Medic approached them, twirling his moustache, accompanied by BLU Heavy.

"Come fight me coward!" Heavy yelled

"Quit with the holograms already!" Medic shouted

"Do not worry, it is me in the flesh this time. I'd like you to meet my assistant, BLU Heavy." BLU Medic explains

"So these are the REDS?...BWAHAHAHAHAHA! That slaps me on the POOTIS!...Not to mention RED Heavy is so fat and stupid looking!" BLU Heavy laughs

"YOU! Stop it! BLU Heavy is fatter and meaner than RED Heavy! Infact BLU Heavy is baby!" Heavy replies angerly

"...Let us fight Mann VS Tiny Baby Mann!" BLU Heavy suggested

"Very well!" Heavy agrees

"But the catch is that Spy kills RED Medic!" BLU Heavy grinned

"What?" RED Heavy seemed confused, but then he saw RED Medic dead on the ground with a knife in his head "OH NOOOOOOOOOO! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDIIIICC!" Heavy cried

"There we go, now we can win!" BLU Spy smiles

"Hey that's not fair!" ranted Scout

"Its a full feldged war, son! Its a game with no sets of rules." said an ammused BLU Spy

"If its a war you guys want, then by the amercian law of justice, you'll get one!" Soldier declared

"But before we do that. Allow me to introduce my Top 3 Inventions!" BLU Medic shouted, as three garage doors opened, revealing three robots based on three TF2 Classes. "Giant Death Dealing Heavy! Fast Healing Medic! And my favourite of the bunch, and the gigantic dickhead on the server, The Infinite Cloak Spy!"

"What do you need these bloody things for, when you have each other?!" Sniper complained

"Well, these things will prove to be a great distraction, while we just sit back and watch you die!" BLU Medic said

"Aw come on! I want to fight RED Heavy and prove I'm better than most Heavys!" BLU Heavy whined

"Don't worry, my friend. If they manage to survive the robots, we'll get in on the action" BLU Medic specified "Now then...Top 3 Inventions! Kill them, kill them! Fire, fire, fire!" As the robots quickly turned into the REDS direction.

"I think I speak for everyone...when I say we shoud RUN!" Scout announced, dashing far away from the robots as possible, along with the other REDS. Covering themselves in the nearest buildings, while the robots fired away.

"What the hell do we do now?" Scout questioned

"We need to think of a battle plan...and quickly too!" Spy shouted

"Be careful. The Robot Spy could be anyone of us! The Robot Medic can heal both Robot Spy and Robot Heavy! The latter of which is extremely powerful!" warned Soldier

"Guys! Medic is alive! We're saved!" Heavy cheers

"There! Shoot it down now!" Spy ordered, as the REDs shot down Medic as quick as they could

"What did team do that for?!" Heavy screamed

"The Medic was a Spy" Sniper replied, as Robot Spy's cloak faded and revealed its malfunctioned self, before blowing up into metalic bits.

"Oh...well then...LETS WRECK SOME TINY BABY BOTS!" Heavy declared, as the REDS agreed and started cheering. As Scout rushed right in front of Robot Heavy

"ENEMY SPOTTED. PREPARING THE MINIGUN." Robot Heavy inputted, as it charged up the minigun

"Now guys!" Scout ordered. As Sniper shot Robot Medic's UberPack, causing it to explode and damage Robot Medic's circuits. Then it was Spy's cue to put a hacking device onto Robot Medic, causing it to overflow with deadly viruses. Then Pyro distracted Robot Heavy by burning its metal tank of a body, allowing Sniper to finish it off with a headshot.

"We have defeated the robots!" Spy announced

"They have defeated the robots" BLU Spy informs

"WHAT?! But how?! Those were my best inventions!" whined a shocked BLU Medic

"Next time, make robots that don't suck!" taunted Scout

"Silly Scout. That was only the beginning, THIS however is what true power is!" as BLU Medic seemed to being sucking the lifeforce out of Heavy, only to be stopped by Scout shooting his left leg.

"What was that?!" Heavy questioned

"That was a new experiment I was working on! When Spy entered your base, the other night, he added a few extra ingredients. Which was what caused those zombies to appear! But while you guys were busy with your Pancake Festival, I stole half of the experiment and added my own touches. By doing so, I made a toxin that could give anyone ultimate power! When I tried it on myself, I had the ability to steal anyone's lifeforce away! So I've done it! I have become a Superpowered Zombie Mutant" BLU Medic explained

"AND I'M GIANT WHILE HAVING ENOUGH POWER TO CRUSH HEAVIES!" BLU Heavy yelled

"Oh yeah?! Prove it!" Heavy dared. Only to have BLU Heavy dash in and punch Heavy, so hard that he could destroy mountains

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Heavy screamed, suffering from he just witnessed

"KEEP CRYING BABY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" BLU Heavy taunted

"AHH! RUNNING!" Scout shivered. Dashing towards a nearby building, where Sniper was hiding

"Sniper? What are you doing here?" Scout questioned

"Thinking of a bloody battle plan to stop them!" Sniper replied

"Same here! But what can we do?" Scout concerned

"Well I have one plan, but its really risky..." said Sniper

BLU Heavy was taking down the REDS with no problem, and BLU Medic was sucking their lifeforce. The REDS weren't dying, but they were pretty much helpless against the two. Even if they managed to deal a bit of damage to BLU Heavy, BLU Medic was always there to heal him

"I think you guys have it covered here. I think I'll be going now" BLU Spy smiled

"OK then! Tell Engineer we've killed them" BLU Medic ordered

"Sure thing" BLU Spy accepted, as he teleported away

BLU Heavy and BLU Medic laughed at the REDs and mocked them. Going in for the final blow when suddenly...

"Hey dumbass! Pancakes! Chocolate Bars suck!" Scout yelled

"I'll show you, little man!" BLU Heavy grinned

"Now Sniper!" Scout shouted

"See ya!" smiled Sniper, aiming at BLU Medic's UberPack and managing to blast it

"Huh? My UberPack is going out of control!" BLU Medic shrieked

"Heavy! Get up man! Finish that poser!" Scout ordered

"But he's too strong!" Heavy worried

"No! Me and Sniper figured it out. Trust me!" Scout smiled

"OK then" As Heavy charged at BLU Heavy and punched him in the face.

"What the?!" BLU Heavy looked shocked, as he managed to take Heavy down before

"Its over!" As Heavy charged up his minigun and fired away

"ITS NOT POSSIBLE!" BLU Heavy yelled his last words, before getting blow apart

"You did it man!" Scout congratulated

"But how did Scout know?" Heavy questioned

"Well it was pretty tough. Sniper and I, didn't know ourselves until we took a closer look. Sniper saw that BLU Medic's UberPack had a fist symbol on it, and it could only mean that not only could BLU Medic's UberPack heal BLU Heavy, it also made him stronger" Scout explained

"Then that means we only have BLU Medic left!" Heavy smiled

"You'll never defeat me! I'm not like BLU Heavy! I'm smarter! Cooler! Handsomer! And I don't-" BLU Medic bragged, before getting backstabbed by Spy

"UGH! Shut the fuck up!" Spy replied in disgust

"SPY! You did it!" Heavy cheered

"But of course. I was fully aware of Scout and Sniper's plan, cause I was in the same building. When I overheard them, I knew that BLU Medic would be a problem. But since I could camoflauge, I knew that it would be easy..Little too easy infact. However, the path is only gonna get harder from here on out. We need to start using our brains to defeat the BLUs" Spy explained

"Yes Spy...I understand." Heavy replied

"I saw the BLU Spy earlier. He must of ran off somewhere. But I assure you, that he can't hide forever" Soldier announced

In BLU Engineer's Throne, BLU Spy walked in, to inform him again

"We've killed them" BLU Spy informed, not knowing what happened

"Really? Then how come I see BLU Medic and BLU Heavy dead on the ground on this very screen?!" BLU Engineer asked angerly, pointing at one of the many screens in the room. BLU Spy wasn't aware that the REDs survived, so he seemed shocked

"Spy!" BLU Engineer shouted, as he turned his chair around revealing that his face now looks like a Vagineer "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO HELP BLU MEDIC AND BLU HEAVY! YOU'D BETTER BE READY! CAUSE THEIR COMING AFTER YOU NEXT!"

"...Don't worry sir. They wouldn't even know what hit them" BLU Spy smiled

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the wait, I was just suffering from Writer's Block. But I finally finished this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it and Chapter 5 is coming very soon.**


	5. The Hidden

_**Chapter 5: The Hidden**_

"So the road is only gonna get tougher?" Scout questioned

"That's what the bloody Spy said, when we finished off BLU Medic" Sniper answered

"BLUS will pay for killing Medic" Heavy declared

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to revive Medic, once this entire thing is over with" Spy promised

Soon afterwards, the REDs reached the next section, and it looked like an old building site. There were alot of old building machines and there were many large tool sheds camped round the place, it seemed like the BLUs were making some kind of skyscraper tower, but weren't finished. Suddenly the REDS heard a laugh, echo through out the entire place. Suddenly they saw Spy's body dead on the ground, with a knife in his back.

"Spy is dead!" Heavy yelled

"Aww, not him too! We're losing our defenses!" Scout whined

"Indeed" BLU Spy agreed, revealing himself from the shadows. He had a detective hat on, and his ski mask didn't seem to reveal his mouth, so BLU Spy looked kind of like a ninja.

"Well well well, if it isn't the man who caused this disaster of a zombie breakout along with BLU Scout" pointed Soldier

"HAHAHAHAHA! You think it was just me and BLU Scout?! BLU Engineer was the one who set up the entire plan from the start. His brilliant mind was so clever that even BLU Medic couldn't of surpassed him. The plan was genius, and now that I've finished Phase 1: Make a zombie apocalypse. I just need to complete Phase 2: Kill the REDS before they stop our plan." BLU Spy boasted

"We'll see about that, funny man!" Soldier announced

"Don't bother, for I too, was infected by BLU Medic's new experiment, which is code named, The Mutant Infection...and now...I'm a Super Spy! That can instakill you...in an instant." BLU Spy bragged

"...Ahh running!" Scout screamed, with the REDs not too far behind running with him, locking themselves in the nearest tool shed, to think of a battle plan. Just far enough for BLU Spy to wonder where they were, but they didn't have much time

"You cannot hide forever!" BLU Spy taunted

"What the hell do we do? I mean, maybe this is just me, but I felt like BLU Spy was alot quicker than before" Scout explained

"He probably has the ability to slow down time, maybe that's why we were so slow?" Sniper replied

"Which means team doesn't have much time until he finds us" worried Heavy

"Then we need to think of a quick battle plan" Soldier ordered

"I got an idea. If you guys can get me to a high point, I might be able to snipe him down" Sniper suggested

"That plan might be cliche as fuck, but I guess its our only choice" Scout agreed

"Then its settled. Operation: Get Sniper to High Grounds, is in order!" Soldier decided

The REDs broke down the shed door and split up, so that they could protect one another from BLU Spy. The REDs ran as fast as they could, even if BLU Spy slowed them down with his stopwatch. BLU Spy was dashing right behind Heavy, who was carrying Sniper.

"Heavy! Behind you!" warned Scout

"Huh?" Heavy was concerned, so he turned around and saw BLU Spy. Instantly punching him into a half finished brick wall. Heavy saw this as a good chance to run into the elevator, and they reached the sixth floor

"We're here!" Heavy informed

"Thanks mate!" Sniper appreciated

But as soon as Sniper started aiming, he started to notice all the wonderful contraptions he could use to take down BLU Spy. As Heavy was about to leave him to it, Sniper stopped him

"Wait!" Sniper demanded

"What is it, Sniper?" Heavy asked

"I have an idea, but I need you to distract BLU Spy for me! You see the stopwatch is why we're slowing down. So if I can just shoot the stopwatch, you guys can go in for the kill." Sniper explained

"But BLU Spy can turn invisible" Heavy argued

"Don't worry mate, I wasn't finished. There is also another step that involves me activating that huge cement truck and letting the cement freeze BLU Spy in place." Sniper detailed

"Oh...very well! I'll help the others! Hopefully I'm not too late" replied Heavy. As he went back to help his friends

"OK, this does not look good here" shaked Scout, searching for BLU Spy, while quaking in fear. BLU Spy was right behind him, about ready to stab Scout, although he wasn't aware for a surprise attack

"Now Sniper!" Heavy shouted. As Sniper fired away, aiming for the stopwatch and managing to blast it apart

"What the?" gasped Spy, as the stopwatch exploded in his hand. While distracted, Scout managed to lay some hits on him. Allowing Sniper to activate the cement truck and tip out the cement onto BLU Spy, but Scout knew exactly what Sniper was planning and moved out of the way as soon as possible. BLU Spy was frozen in place, and then Soldier ended his little rape fest by headshoting him. Then the REDs cheered, yet another victory cheer

"We have defeated BLU Spy! Now we just have to find BLU Engineer and that damn BLU Scout!" Soldier announced

In BLU Engineer's throne, BLU Scout came in to inform him instead

"Spy lost to those RED losers! No seriously, I cannot believe this! He sucks!" BLU Scout whined. But BLU Enginner didn't respond, although he did turn his chair to BLU Scout's direction, revealing that he still looked like a Vagineer. BLU Scout looked concerned, until BLU Engineer responded with this...

"ELAH NOTXAS TUO GNIRB!" ordered BLU Engineer, as he spoke in a very disorted way. Although BLU Scout was an expert on many lost languages, so he could understand Vagineerish and instantly grinned at BLU Engi's orders

**What exactly was BLU Engineer ordering BLU Scout to do? Find out in the next chapter...**

**To Be Continued...**

**If you know what BLU Engineer was saying...well...congrats to you. If you tell me, I'll credit you in the next chapter, for your brilliant intelligence ^^**


	6. Saxton Hale

_**Chapter 6: Saxton Hale**_

"So I just have to kill the REDs with my buds?" said an ozzy like voice

"YES! If you mess up, I'll shit on your grave and kill your family!" BLU Scout threatened

"That's a bit overkill, but alright I'll do it" the voice replied

The REDs reached the new section, and it looked like a factory. Its unclear what kind of factory it was, but it seemed to have lots of old machines. After looking around for a bit, BLU Sniper approached them, or rather BLU Snipers. Cause there was actually four other people accompanying him. One was a Sniper, but he looked more like a preist, and he had crosses all over his robe, while holding a bladed staff in his left hand, and a sniper rifle on the right, he was only referred to as Christian Brutal Sniper. The other person was a DemoMan in a pink bunny costume with a sword, a DemoBunnyMan if you will. There was also a error symbol, that was just a bunch of red flashing text spelt "ERROR" Their leader was a shirtless Sniper with a very muscular body, and he went by the name Saxton Hale.

"Everyone! Look! Its Saxton Hale" Heavy squeeled

"Daww crap..." Scout shaked

"If you believe in the BLUs as your savior and lord, then you can be spared and live another day, young children" Christian Brutal Sniper offered

"NO! BLUs caused enough trouble for one day!" Heavy shouted back

"Fine! If you do not wish to join The Church of the BLUs, then I have no choice, but to kick you out of the cult!" Christian Brutal Sniper grimaced

"CBS! Show them an example of your power!" Hale ordered

"As you wish brother" Christian Brutal Sniper obeyed, as he pointed his sniper at Scout and shot him right through the chest and made his heart explode

"Scout! NOOOOOOO!" Heavy shrieked. As Hale started laughing, along with his crew "Saxton! Why join the BLUs?! They are evil!" Heavy asked in despair

"DemoBunnyMan?" Saxton smiled, as he let his mascot explain

"A wise man always joins the strongest side, lad" DemoBunnyMan quoted

"They are NOT the strongest side, for we have just taken down their evil warmen..."Warmen" is a word right?" Soldier boasted, before questioning his own mouth

"ERROR. I BELIEVE THIS WORD DOES NOT COMPUTE AND WAS ONLY MADE UP BY RED SOLDIER." Evil Error Symbol of Death bleeped

"He didn't ask for your bloody lecture, grammar nazi!" Sniper yelled

"I AM NOT A GRAMMAR NAZI. I AM EVIL ERROR SYMBOL OF DEATH. A MEMBER OF SAXTON HALE'S FIGHTING TEAM. WE ARE VERY FAMOUS AND HAVE COMPETED AND WON IN EVERY TOURNAMENT WE'VE BEEN TO. WE ARE ON FACEBOOK. TWITTER. TUMBLR. DEVIANTART. YOUTUBE. AND MANY OTHER SITES." EESoD monologed

"That thing's so bloody annoying!" Sniper whined

"Relax Snipy! We're gonna beat the crap out of him, GPS, Baby Mascot, and Super Saiyan!" Soldier promised

"Baby Mascot?! I'm gonna get you for that, ya pipe sized weasels!" DemoBunnyMan gasped

"Its CBS! It stands for Christian Brutal Sniper, ya...ya Non-Believers!" CBS shouted

"I'm quite honoured to be called a being that grows stronger with each fight" Hale smiled

"I SUGGEST YOU RUN AND TAKE COVER. CAUSE NOW ALL OF THEM. EXCEPT FOR SAXTON HALE. ARE GONNA KILL YOU." EESoD suggested

"He's right! Everyone! Take cover!" Heavy ordered. As the REDs ran as quick as they could, covering themselves in the nearest building possible

"May the Holy Light of the BLUs have mercy on your soul" CBS frowned

"Quite with the religious bullcrap, will ya?!" DemoBunnyMan groaned

"HEY! FUCK YOU! MOTHERFUCKER! I'M PUTTING YOU ON MY FUCKING HIT-LIST!" CBS yelled in anger

"Now now, little brother. Remember about your strong will" Hale reminded CBS, as his will was to control his anger problem, and CBS was a man that was strong-willed

"I think I'll be safe here. Maybe I can snipe them down from here" Sniper whsipered to himself. But when he was about to aim, Nyan Cat appeared and started spamming its song around Sniper's area. Sniper kept telling Nyan Cat to shut up, but was ignored. Which lead to Hale's crew knowing where Sniper was

"THERE. I SENSE THE SNIPER'S UP THERE. DEMOBUNNYMAN. I SUGGEST YOU TAKE CARE OF THE SNIPER." EESoD ordered

"Thanks matey" DemoBunnyMan grinned. Running up to the building to trace down Sniper.

Meanwhile Heavy was blasting Hale with his minigun, but even though he wasn't as agile as BLU Spy was. Hale had a truck ton more health, and could take up so many hits. His punches could stun his enemies and he could leap around like a big flea, proven by the fact that he jumped onto of the building Heavy was ontop of, and stunned him with a single punch. He was about the finish him off, until he said...

"Better save the best for last"

CBS was right on Pyro's trail and Pyro stuck himself in a buliding with no way out, and CBS was breaking down the door Pyro had locked. Pyro couldn't burn the place due to all the dynamite stacked up near the corners of the room.

"A-HA. I HAV FOUND U RED SOLDIER" EESoD announced

"Crap! Now what the hell am I supposed to do?!" Soldier thought to himself

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL SURRENDER. CAUSE I CAN MAKE ANYTHING PIXELATE INTO DUST. SO THERE4 ANY WEAPON U MAY HAVE IS COMPLETELY USELESS. I WILL HAVE THE PLEASURE OF DIGITIZING YOU INTO 8 BITS. IF YOU JUST COME HERE AND TOUCH ME." EESoD boasted

Soldier was cornered, but then, he saw the big computer behind him, and in it was a USB containing an anti-virus program. He knew what it was when Error Symbol started studdering. Soldier pulled the USB out of the socket and threw it at Error Symbol, which then caused it to go crazy and rampage all over the place, thankfully it didn't touch Soldier though.

"Your done, matey!" DemoBunnyMan smiled, about to kil Sniper when Error Symbol crashed in...

"ERROR ERROR. MAIN POWER CORE HAS BEEN HACKED. DO U LIEK MUDKIPS!?1" EESoD blabbered. Charging into DemoBunnyMan and zapping him until he exploded, taking Error with him. While DBM's sword was flinging the air, Sniper saw CBS in Pyro's building and kicked it into his direction.

"The RED devil shall now curse you, by burning you in the fires of hell...or ice in your case" CBS shouted. When he suddenly saw DBM's sword spinning straight towards his head through the open window. But before it chopped off his head, he said his last words...

"So RED Soldier was right huh? The REDs are the strongest side? Well then, may the RED gods give them the guidence they need.." CBS blessed, before his head got sliced off. Pyro looked out the window and saw Sniper giving him the thumbs up, and Pyro smiled (...I think)

Soldier was gonna help Heavy, but his hand got stuck in a cream puffer. He pulled as hard as he could until it popped out, revealing a hand that was bigger than he was. Soldier knew how to beat Hale, so he charged to Heavy's building and yelled...

"Hey! Kangaroo man! Let's do some wrestling!...Even though it is fake!" Soldier taunted

"Bring it on, mate!" Hale accepted his challenge, jumping straight towards him, only for Soldier to attack him with his giant fist, sending Hale flying into the air and landing into a steep crater, with a hole through his chest

"LOOK AT MY FIST! MY FIST IS AMAZING!" Soldier yelled

"You RED fellas sure did well" Hale admitted at his dying breath

"I'll send my condolences to your kangaroo wife" Soldier grinned

"Thanks mate" Hale smiled, only for him to die right there

"You were good son! Real good" Soldier frowned, along with the other REDS. Heavy found a random MudKip plushie on the ground, and placed it on Hale's dead body

"His kids would of loved this gift" Heavy sniffled

Soldier didn't even feel like doing a speech, so he let Heavy do it

"Once this is over! We will have big funeral for all those innocent lives that are now gone" Heavy announced

In BLU Engineer's throne, BLU Scout showed his smug ass face again ready to spew some insulting phrases about Hale and his gang

"I told him he should of used the Mutant Infection, but NOOOOO! He thought he was strong enough! What an idiot! I stand by my word! I'm shitting on his grave once the REDs are dead, and then I'll kill his family!" BLU Scout whined

"We are losing our defenses...We need to start acting serious!" BLU Engineer ordered, turning to BLU Scout's direction, revealing that his face seemed normal for some reason, even though it was green

"What happened to your ol' vagina face?" BLU Scout questioned

"That was just my mutant form...I can switch between those forms. The Mutant form in question, gives me unbelievable power" BLU Engineer explained

"Oh...OK then!" BLU Scout understood

"Although, the next section IS something, that they'll never expect!" BLU Engineer smiled, followed by an evil laugh

**Something they'll never expect? What does he mean?! Find out in Chapter 7...**

**To Be Continued...**

**BTW Congrats to Piez and Cooldude1453 for cracking BLU Vagineer's hidden order at the end of the last chapter, you guys sure are smart. BTW Yes, Soldier getting a giant fist from a cream puffer is supposed to be a reference to Chowder. Also FYI, Saxton Hale and his crew DON'T have any accounts on the sites Error Symbol mentioned. Assuming you were dumb enough to believe that shit in the first place, it was just a joke. Anyways, hope you look forward to the next chapter**


	7. Randomiser

_**Chapter 7: Randomiser**_

"Looks like I'll have to let those dreaded things distract them for awhile" BLU Engineer thought to himself. Opening the gates and letting in fleshing eating creatures that'll prove to be trouble for the REDs

"How much longer till BLU base?" Heavy asked

"Not long now, we're almost there actually. I think if we can survive just one more section after the next one, we'll reach the BLU base and fix everything" Sniper calculated

"But don't forget that the BLUs are NOT gonna make that easy for us! Infact we've just made them boost their defenses even more. So we're gonna have to be more careful!" Soldier warned

The next section was more of the lines of lots of big hill tops with little houses on them. But then they saw him, BLU Demoman. He wore a fireman helmet that protected his face with a glass veil, and he didn't have an eyepatch, but rather a blank white eye with a scar on it.

"So you've made it this far, huh lads?!" BLU Demoman questioned

"Yes! We will crush tiny baby BLUs! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Heavy shouted, before laughing at the obvious joke he never intended to make. Suddenly Heavy saw another BLU Heavy. Although this one was rather...odd. He wore a pink tutu, had plastic fairy wings on his back, stuck a red bowtie on his head and had lipstick on his mouth. His weapon was a Needle Gun for some odd reason. Heavy couldn't help but laugh at him

"BWAHAHAHAHA! BLU Heavy #2 is so gay! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Heavy bursted with laughter

"YOU! No one insults Princess Farey and gets away with it!" BLU Heavy #2 shouted, revealing his name was Farey

"You see lads! Things have changed round here! The BLUs have ordered that we deploy our squads" BLU Demoman explained

"What the fuck is that?!" Soldier pointed, as he was talking about a Pyro with a Revolver. The Pyro wore a hockey mask and had a bladed left hand. It was named Red Meance

"Looks like the basterchild of Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees" Sniper thought "Bloody hell! Their multiplying!" Sniper shouted, as he saw a Spy with a Minigun. The Spy was wearing a gladiator helmet and wearing a tuxedo. He was called Armstrong

"Whoo, sorry I'm late Demoman" said a Medic with a rocket launcher, a fancy crocodile shield and a wrench made from gold

"That's alright Tyrant! Cause it won't matter once these blockheaded RED folk are down for good!" BLU Demoman taunted

"We will see about that!" Sniper shouted, before getting headshot by another Heavy. This Heavy had fighting game stickers all over his shirt, wore a beanie and had an eyepatch, so that he could snipe better using only his right eyeball...and obviously his Sniper Rifle. He was titled Hunter

"OH NOOOO! SNIPER!" Heavy screamed

"You call that a Sniper, mate?!" said another Sniper with a Dagger in his hands. The Sniper was Shadow. He wore a black eyemask and had a long white cape.

"Alright then, son! We're gonna have to beat you till your guts start bleeding! Unless you wanna surrender, I suggest you run!" Soldier warned BLU Demoman

"Solider! Be honest! By this point, BLU team ain't gonna do that!" Heavy clairified

"Oh...well then! ATAAACCK!" Soldier yelled. As the REDs charged into battle and fired away, BLU Demoman just sat there, letting his squad handle them. Farey shot Soldier with his Needle Gun, and made Soldier slow down and bit, and left open for attack

"Solider!...Pyro! We need to get to shelter!" Heavy ordered, Pyro agreed and nodded its head. The REDs took cover in one of the houses and hid in the basement. They locked the door extra tight, and luckly there was a window incase BLU Demoman's squad broke in.

"Soldier! Are you alright?! Answer me!" Heavy concerned

"Yeah...don't worry, I can still fight...Just not as fast." Soldier smiled

"Hey Demoman!" Armstrong called

"Yeah, what is it lad?!" BLU Demoman asked

"I'm gonna cloak into RED Sniper, and try to trick them" Armstrong informed

"OK then!" BLU Demoman understood

"Thanks" But once Armstrong cloaked into RED Pyro, Shadow backstabbed him.

"Shadow?! What the bleeding hell, man?!" BLU Demoman yelled angerly

"What? I was just killing the REDs!" said a confused Shadow

"You just killed Armstrong!" BLU Demoman shouted

"Huh?" Shadow looked down, realizing what he did and looked back up, and BLU Demoman shot a grenade into his mouth and then it exploded along with Shadow. Heavy saw this and wasn't pleased. Infact he was angry, and he broke down the basement walls, running towards the scar faced scotsman

"YOU! Stop this! He was credit to your team, and then you shot him in the face! You are bad friend!" Heavy explained in an outraged manner

"...Kill him" BLU Demoman ordered. The squad shot at Heavy, only to have Pyro block the bulletfest with his fire, and then Soldier got up and said...

"He's right! Real team players never leave a man behind!"

"Gah! Tyrant!" BLU Demoman demanded

"Yes sir!" Tyrant obeyed, flying all over the place, healing off the damage and being such a huge threat firing away at the REDs...as a Medic

"Now Soldier!" Heavy yelled

"Yes sir!" Soldier replied, firing a rocket at Tyrant while he was airborne, and blowing him up

"Farey!" BLU Demoman shouted, but Farey was being burned up by Pyro

"Red Men-" BLU Demoman shouted again, but Heavy was blasting Red Menace to bits

"Bloody Hunter?!" BLU Demoman shouted in desperation, but Soldier threw a grenade in Hunter's little hut where he was hiding, and it went off, killing Hunter in the process. Then BLU Demoman was cornered by the REDs. But BLU Demoman surrendered

"Please...Just finish me off!" BLU Demoman wimpered

"Huh?" Soldier seemed shocked

"Look mateys, I know I treat my members badly, but that's cause I've never had friends before..." BLU Demoman cried

"Look scotsman! You can either join us and make new friends that you won't kill, or stay here and be enslaved by the BLUs" Soldier offered

"Really?...OK then!" BLU Demoman accepted

"We will have tons of drinks and get drunk!" Heavy smiled. But then, a loudspeaker went off, it was BLU Engineer on the other end and was making an announcement

"GREETINGS RED FOLK! GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT THIS FAR! NOW THIS IS SOME RECENT NEWS I DECIDED TO MAKE! YOU SEE, WE BLUS ARE RUNNING LOW ON DEFENSES. SO WE'VE DECIDED THAT WE'RE GONNA USE THE ZOMBIES TO TAKE OUT THE RED FOLK. THERE SHOULD BE SOME COMING RIGHT NOW." BLU Engi wasn't kidding when he said zombies were gonna come into the Randomizer section. As hordes of them started approaching the REDs

"What do we bloody do?!" BLU Demoman jumped

"We fight them! Like true friends!" Soldier grinned, and BLU Demoman smiled back

"BRAINS!" shouted the zombies

"NO! Let this be lesson for you! YAAAAAAHHH!" Heavy yelled, as the REDS and BLU Demoman charged into battle. Shooting down every zombie in sight, until they were all gone

"Well that was real fun! Sorry bout before, guess I was pretty stu-" BLU Demoman admitted, before getting headshot by BLU Scout. Heavy turned around and was angry

"YOU! You are dead!" Heavy pointed at BLU Scout

"HA! You've got to be kidding me?! That traitor...I knew he'd pull something stupid like this!" BLU Scout ranted

"BLU Demoman felt remorse for his actions and apologized, but I don't see you being a nice guy!" Soldier said with a mad look

"Whatever!...I'll kill you guys in the next section!" BLU Scout groaned, running off to the next section

"We've made it so far, and that man is the one we've wanted to kill so badly! He'd better be ready!" Soldier announced

**Will the REDs be able to defeat BLU Scout? Find out in Chapter 8...**

**To Be Continued...**

**Fun Fact: Most of these BLU Base Sections were inspired by RabbidLuigi's Top 9 TF2 Mods. You can watch the video on YouTube if you want, its real good. Just thought I'd let you know, since I don't have much to say**


	8. Dodgeball

_**Chapter 8: Dodgeball**_

BLU Scout was already in the other section. Which was a tennis court with an electric net, and the court itself was the size of a football stadium. He was waiting for the REDs and was losing his patience, but then the REDs came barging into the next section.

"YOU! You are dead!" Heavy pointed angerly

"Bout time you showed up! Were you taking a nap, lazy ass?!" BLU Scout whined

"You won't be taunting once your annoying mouth is blown off by my rocket!" Soldier warned BLU Scout

"HA! I wish I could shoot you guys, but Engi told me, that I have to play a game with you! A combination of tennis combined with dodgeball, and we have to reflect a Crit Rocket back at each other till one side dies, and the rocket speeds up with each reflect! Trust me, I don't like it either" BLU Scout explained

"If that's what it takes, then we will glady accept!" Heavy replied

"PLAY BALL!" BLU Scout shouted. The alarm goes off, and then a cannon on the roof shoots a Crit Rocket, and then folds back into a panel on the roof.

"Pyro! Airblast!" Heavy ordered. Pyro airblasted the rocket back at BLU Scout, but BLU Scout grinned an evil smile. As he dashed at the speed of lightning, and kicked the rocket back at the REDs. But they jumped out of the way, and the rocket hit the wall.

"What the?!" Heavy seemed confused

"I forgot to mention, I have lightning speed now! So you'll never hit me! Also if the rocket hits a wall, then the gate behind you opens, and the zombies will be able to get in. I think I hear them now actually" BLU Scout taunted, as the gate behind the REDs opened up a bit, revealing zombie arms

"But we killed zombies outside!" Heavy shouted

"You can't kill the freakin' undead, ya moron!" BLU Scout grinned

"That may be true! But you CAN kill mutants!" Soldier replied

"Just try and hit me, dumbass!" BLU Scout dared

The roof cannon shot another rocket, and the REDs tried their best to hit BLU Scout, but he was simply a bit too fast for them. Whats worse is that the rocket sped up more and more with each reflect, and each time it hit the wall. The door opened more and more, while BLU Scout insulted them

"Geez, your starting to bore me on how much you suck!" BLU Scout complained

"_We need to think of a way to defeat the BLU Scout!" _Heavy thought in his mind, until he saw a big glowing purple button on the other side of the court "_That's it! I need to hit that switch! If I can hit it, we could possible have a convenient advantage, and might be able to fire at BLU Scout"_

"Hey knucklehead!" BLU Scout shouted "BONK!" as another rocket fired from the cannon

"Pyro! Airblast that purple button!" Heavy demanded. Pyro accepted his order, and reflected the rocket into the purple button. Which then released a ton of superglue out of a pipe, and it poured all over BLU Scout, sticking him in place. The button also disabled the net.

"Freaking unbelievable!" BLU Scout groaned

"Now Soldier!" Heavy ordered

"Yes!" Soldier knew what Heavy was thinking, and blasted BLU Scout with a rocket, scattering him to bits

"We've done it!" Heavy cheered

"And we didn't lose anyone this time!" Soldier smiled. But then the zombies broke down the door, and were gonna rip the REDs apart

"What do we do?!" Heavy asked

"We're just gonna have to shoot that button one last time!" Soldier replied

"Very well!" Heavy knew what Soldier was gonna do, and they ran towards the other side. Soldier rocket jumped and shot the button. Which broke it, but it did active the electric tennis net. The zombies couldn't get through and every time they tried, they'd exploded from getting zapped. But then the glue poured on the REDs and stuck them in place.

"OH NOOOOO! HELP ME! HELP! HELP NOW!" Heavy screamed

"We're coming for you, BLU Engi!...Right after we get out of this glue! Goddamit!" Soldier declared

"Good news, is that zombies can't get passed electric net, so we have plenty of time to get out of this glue! Just you wait, BLU Engineer!" Heavy announced

In BLU Engineer's throne, no one came to inform him and it was very dark, the only thing that was visible was BLU Engineer's putrid evil smile.

**What does BLU Engineer have in store for the REDs? Find out in Chapter 9**

**To Be Continued...**

**Yeah I know this chapter was very short and was as bad as Chapter 7, but I didn't have much ideas. Although I do plan to make Chapter 9, the best chapter in this entire story, aside from the final chapter. See ya later till then...**


	9. UberUpgrades

_**Chapter 9: UberUpgrades**_

"We are nearly at BLU Base!" Heavy stated

"There it is!" Soldier pointed. The next section was a battlefield, and right at the end of it, was a fortress. It was the BLUs main base of operation, and the REDs knew that if they could survive this last section, they'd be able to fix this entire zombie fiasco and have a sandvich. But then they saw him, BLU Soldier. He was wearing a pilot helmet that had dark shades covering his eyes, and he was wearing a jetpack. He remained silent until he pulled out a Black Box, and shot Heavy, setting him on fire (along with BLU Soldier, but this particular weapon was upgraded to give back 105 health with each hit. So the fire was just a minor inconvenience to him) Heavy instantly jumped in the pool next to him, but then Soldier sensed someone was targeting him right in the head, so he shot a rocket at a nearby hut. The wall was blasted apart and revealed a Sniper, he had a leather jacket, really dark sunglasses and the REDS couldn't tell if his hair was in a spikey punk style or not. The scary man was named Rouge

"You thought you could fool me, ya Kangaroo humping creep?!" Solider pointed

"I'll show you, ya stereotypical loudmouth!" Rouge talked back

"HA! Your insults are as bad as your home country!" Soldier taunted

"..You have been real maggots in our plan!" BLU Soldier finally spoke up

"...This war shall demtermine the fate of the universe, and the REDs are gonna finish this fight, until the next one comes along!" Soldier announced

"Rouge! Shoot them down!" BLU Soldier ordered

"Yes sir!" Rouge accepted. His Sniper Rifle shot like a machine gun, and it bombarded the REDs with instant rapid fire. The REDs had no choice, but to stay under the pool until he stopped. But Rouge's Sniper Rifle had so much ammo in it, that it gave battleships a run for their cash. The REDs couldn't breath for long, so Heavy punched the bottom of the pool. So they could go through the hole and hide underground, when the water was all gone, Rouge haulted his fire.

"They can't hide forever" BLU Soldier grinned, while Rouge laughed evilly. The REDs were hiding in the sewers, so they could think of a battle plan.

"Heavy doesn't like sewers!" Heavy complained.

"Quit your whining, you sandwich eating maggot! We need to find out a way to beat those drug spammers! I mean, those weapons were unlike anything I've ever seen before!" Soldier explained. Then the REDs heard a noise, and it was the sound of a speedy bullet. But it was actually a flaming fireball that was shot out of a Flare Gun. Then they saw a Pyro with a Jack-O-Lantern like mask, and it had legwarmers. It was codenamed Burner, and its weapon was a Flare Gun that shot unbelievably fast. The REDs peeked out from the corner, and saw it. They had to think fast, or else they were literally toast.

"RUN!" Heavy ordered. The REDS ran as fast as they could, Burner managed to see them, and started pursuiting them through the pipe system. They made it out of the sewers and into a mountain. But then they saw a Heavy with a train engineer hat, and a blowpipe in his mouth. He was called Steam Express

"ALL ABOARD THE DEATH TRAIN!" he shouted. Charging up his minigun

"THAT WAY!" Soldier pointed, running down the mountain as quick as possible. Even though they were being chased, Heavy was having fun going down the mountain, like a snowboarder, and when they reached the bottom of the mountain, Heavy said...

"Let us do that again!" Heavy smiled

"No sir!" Soldier grouched

"That Heavy is like a train!" Heavy described. Only to be greeted by another member of BLU Soldier's squad. He was a gunslinger, and had a cowboy-like look to him. He was only referred to as "De Gunslinger", and he was like a weapon of debilitating torture. The REDs ran into the tall grass as soon as possible before De Gunslinger could fire away. Steam Express, Burner and even Rouge made it to the bottom, and immediately accompanyed De Gunslinger

"Will we find Pokemon in tall grass?" Heavy asked

"...No!" Soilder answered. For Soldier to suddenly get snatched by a fishing rod. The fisher in question was a Scout with an afro, a purple shirt and shiny silver pants. His name was Fishbeard

"I got one, guys! Get this motherfucker!" Fishbeard called out, only to have Soldier get bombared by De Gunslinger, Steam Express, Burner and Rouge

"NOOOOOOO! SOLDIER!...MOVE!" Heavy ordered Pyro, as they both ran through the grass, before Fishbeard could catch them. They reached what looked like a nuclear power plant

"AHH!" Heavy grinned with an idea "If I can blow up nuclear reactors without us dying! We can destroy BLU Soldier!" Pyro agreed to this idea, but as soon as Heavy was about to approach the plant. A DemoKnight jumped out of nowhere, and pulled out his sword. He didn't have a name, unlike the rest of BLU Soldier's squad

"You will not defeat my king! Prepare to be slayen evil doers, for this is war!" DemoKnight declared. Heavy accepted his challenge, as he instantly punched DemoKnight in the face

"Now Pyro! GO!" Heavy demanded, allowing Pyro to get into the nuclear power plant, while DemoKnight was distracted by the impact the punch had on his face. But then BLU Soldier showed up, and the rest of his squad caught up with Heavy. Heavy was cornered, but knew he had to fight back, so he fired away with his minigun to buy Pyro some time. Unfortunately, the bullets from Heavy's minigun didn't do anything to BLU Soldier or his squad (not even a single scratch) But then Pyro found an UberSandvich in some nuclear waste, he didn't know what it would do, but since Heavy was gonna die soon, he had no choice, Pyro threw the sandvich out of the window and right into Heavy's hand. Heavy ate the UberSandvich, and his minigun completely changed. It was a platinum colour, with red stripes, and Heavy was surrounded by a red aura

"FEAR ME COWARDS! I AM BULLETPROOF! MEET MY NEW MINIGUN, IRRESISTIBLE PANCAKE, VER. :27015!" Heavy yelled

"Who is this guy?!" DemoKnight asked in shivering fear

"...I am Heavy Weapons Guy...and THIS is my weapon! He weighs 260 kilograms, and fires 400 dollar, custom 4 cartridges at 30,000 rounds per second!...It costs 800,000 dollars to fire this weapon...for 22 milliseconds!" Heavy introduced his new self

"HA! DemoKnight and the gang could never be defeated by such a fable weapon!" BLU Soldier smirked.

"We'll see..." Heavy grinned. Charging up his minigun and fired away at BLU Soldier's squad, and managing to kill them all in the blink of an eye. BLU Soldier was shocked, and once Heavy looked at him, BLU Soldier started dodging every bullet that was being fired. Then Heavy ran out of bullets and reloaded at the speed of sound, but then he farted. This was bad, cause Pyro was burning off the metal lock that held the nuclear power source inside the plant, and if the stinky gas collided with the flames, the result would kill Heavy, who was the only one who could stop the zombie fiassco. So Pyro chucked a teleporter at Heavy, who instantly disappeared, keeping him away from the plant.

"Huh?!" BLU Soldier wondered, as he didn't understand why Heavy disappeared so suddenly. But then he knew..."Oh maggots!" BLU Soldier cringed, as the bowel dust mixed with the blazing infernos, and caused a ginormous explosion, that destroyed half of the BLU Base, taking BLU Soldier and Pyro with it. Heavy was sent back to the section where they last were, and then saw the explosion from afar

"PYRO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Heavy cried, realizing that Pyro sacrificed himself to stop BLU Soldier and save Heavy

In BLU Engineer's throne, BLU Engineer was having some technical difficulties

"MAIN POWER SOURCE CRIPPLED. RESULTS WERE CAUSED BY NUCLEAR EXPLOSION." The Computer spazzed out

"Calling for emergancy back up source!" BLU Engineer ordered

"BACK UP POWER SOURCE IS ALSO CRIPPLED. ALL SYSTEMS SHUTTING DOWN." The Computer jumbled, before shutting down

"...So, The Heavy made it all the way here...Never thought it would come to this!...Hehehehehehehehe..." BLU Engineer chuckled

Heavy instantly rushed to the last section of the remaining BLU Base. It was an ancient ruins, filled with stone buildings and old statues. But then Heavy saw him, the man behind the entire operation of the Mutant Infection, the guy who ordered his men to kill Heavy's friends, the great evil that had achieved his goals and wasn't about to stop there, he was...BLU Engineer. No special hats, suits or anything like that. He just looked like a normal Engineer, but with green skin, to go along with his new zombie-like transformation he had stored.

"So...you've come so far, just to stop my plan...Newsflash son!...It's not gonna happen!" BLU Engineer taunted

"Then let this be...OUR FINAL BATTLE!" Heavy announced

The two stared at each other, just about ready to settle this. BLU Engineer grinned, while Heavy frowned at his ugly mutant face

**The Final Battle! Heavy VS. BLU Engineer! Who will win in this fight to the death?! Find out in the final chapter!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Here it is! Possibly the best chapter in this entire series! I gurantee that the ending will not disappoint you. See ya next time...for the ending...**


	10. X10 Stats

_**Chapter 10: X10 Stats**_

"I'm getting sick of zombie rampage! I will stop this right now!" Heavy declared

"Its obvious I can't change your mind...However, I can try and stop you! TIME TO...PU REWOP" BLU Engineer shouted, turning into his Vagineer form and making the remaining machines in the base assemble into a mech, using his iron powers. The result was a robot with a rapid fire left arm cannon, a right arm cannon that charged up giant lazor beams, big steel rocket boots, a main body with a blue core in the middle, a jetpack, and a small circular pod for a head, which was what BLU Vagineer was using to control the suit.

"The end of your life...WON SI!" BLU Engineer announced

"NO! I will fight you, and I will kill you!" Heavy pointed, ready for battle. BLU Engineer pointed the left arm cannon at Heavy, and began firing away. Heavy dodged the gunfire, and started blasting away at BLU Engi, but he didn't even leave a scratch on him.

"What the?!" Heavy screamed

"Hehehehehehehehehe, while you all wasted your puny lives trying to stop me, I was busy using my brain, and increased the power of The Mutant Infection Formula, by 10%!" BLU Engineer smirked

"Whatever! I can STILL fight you to the death!" said a confident Heavy. Aiming his minigun at BLU Engi, only to be bombarded by countless bullets. Heavy took cover in the nearest ruins he could, but BLU Engineer was always on his tail, so Heavy had to think fast

"_Stupid Engineer!_" Heavy thought to himself

"You can't hide forever!" BLU Engineer taunted

"_Must think of plan to destroy BLU Engineer!_" Heavy said to himself...again

"Been a long time, chuckle head!" said a familiar nelegant voice, Heavy looked behind him and was surprised

"SCOUT! But how?!" Heavy asked in shock

"Hehehehehehe, well you see, its a long story! You see Engineer and Demoman weren't dead, they just had a nasty fall to the ground. While underground, they found an abandoned laboratory and Engineer worked on a formula that could bring us back to life! He called it, The Dead Respawner!" Scout explained

"How does Scout know this?" Heavy questioned

"DUH! The Tin Canned Genius told me so!" Scout chuckled

"That's great. But we're gonna need some help if we're gonna fend off BLU Engineer!" Heavy stated

"Uh...No duh! They are here, but their hiding in other abandon ruins! We NEED to get to the main points at where their camping out!" Scout groaned

"Scout! I have idea! You gather the REDS, while I distract BLU Engi!" Heavy suggested

"Hmm...OK" Scout smiled, agreeing with Heavy's plan. BLU Engineer was STILL looking for Heavy. But he didn't need to look, cause Heavy was trying to get his attention

"HEY! BLU Engineer!" BLU Engi turned to Heavy's direction "Let us fight Man versus Tiny Baby Man!" Heavy dared

"You just ain't doing it right" BLU Engineer grinned, shooting away at Heavy, but Heavy kept dodging his attacks. While Scout gathered the rest of the REDs and they proceeded to attack, but like Heavy, they didn't even leave a scratch.

"What the fuck?!" Spy shaked in fear

"EVERYONE RUN!" Medic ordered. The REDS did exactly that, BLU Engineer wasn't far on their tails though. They quickly ran into a giant temple, with lots of ancient artifacts and statues of The BLUs history from years ago. There were alot of rooms, The REDs quickly hid underground before BLU Engineer could catch up, they had to think fast though, as BLU Engineer would find them eventually.

"We gotta stop that thing!" Scout stated

"But what do we-URP!...Bloody do, matey?!" Demoman questioned in a drunk state

"We need to think of a battle plan!" Medic explained

"But what do we bloody do, mates?!" Sniper replied

"If fighting is to result in-" Soldier monologed before getting slapped by Spy

"Death, then your correct!...Look, we are gonna fight. But to fight aimlessly, would achieve nothing!" Spy detailed

"We were lucky that I didn't die from that pitfall I went through at the beginning of Chapter 2" Engineer sighed in relief

"Engineer! Be careful! 4th Wall is VERY dangerous! Remember?!" Heavy warned Engi

"Whoops, sorry bout that. Nearly cracked the boundries, hehehehe!" Engi apologized in a snarky way. Pyro tapped Medic on the shoulder and whispered his plan into Medic's right ear.

"Everyone! Pyro has a risky, yet brilliant idea!" Medic announced. The REDS cheered with excitement and immediately sat down to listen "So here's how its gonna go from here..." Medic started telling the plan. Thankfully BLU Engineer was still looking for them, so they had heaps of time to work out the format. Sniper was their distracter, and he was in charge of keeping BLU Engi busy, while Medic was preparing for a show to remember...at least, in his mind. So Sniper got out of the basement, closed the door to hide the basement and called out...

"Hey BLU Engineer!" Sniper shouted. Once he did that, BLU Engi rushed over to his direction in an instant "I demand you to stop this zombie invasion right now, or else!"

"Or else what?!" BLU Engi snarked

"Or...You'll never hit me! Bye bye" Sniper smiled nervously, dashing away from BLU Engineer

"You crack me up, but now I'll crack YOU up!...Literally!" BLU Engineer taunted. Sniper ran as fast he could away from BLU Engineer. Scout opened the basement door up a tiny bit, to peek at the progress of their plan

"Its going good so far, but why couldn't I be the target instead of Sniper?" Scout asked

"Cause that would of been too obvious...Your a fast runner, but BLU Engineer would of expected that. So its best that we throw in something he wouldn't expect..." Spy explained

"Everyone, put these on!" Medic ordered, handing out an invention of his. They were red, badge shaped stickers, with "X10" coated in white, and were in the center of the stickers. They stuck on like super glue, but could be peeled off easily "Now let me explain. These stickers are power boosters. Any weapon with stats are now multiplied by 10. So they will be extremely powerful. You must use these to weaken BLU Engineer's defenses, then me and Heavy can take it from there. Sound good, are we good?"

Everyone replied with "YES!"

"Then lets go practice our skills!" Medic chuckled. The REDs bust down the basement door and were ready to fight. Sniper saw them and quickly rushed to their side

"Bout bloody time!" Sniper complained

"Just shut up and put this on!" Scout shouted, handing one of the stickers to Sniper

"ATTTAACKKKK! BAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Solider yelling an order

"You kids will never be able to learn, won't you?" BLU Engineer shook his head in disapointment, unaware of the surprise he was gonna get. Scout and Engineer blasted away at the legs, managing to break them apart, revealing two rocket boosters keeping BLU Engi's mech airborne, only for Scout and Engineer to be blown to pieces from the rapid bullets from the left arm cannon.

"Huh, they actually managed to bust open the legs...Doesn't matter though, cause they'll never beat-" BLU Engineer said eaggerly before Spy backstabbed the jetpack with his Conniver's Kunai so hard, that it shortcurcuited and started flying all over the place

"Quickly! Disable jetpack from mainbody! BLU Engineer yelled in surprised "JETPACK RELEASED." The computer accepted, removing the jetpack from the main body, and allowing the rocket boosters to maintain flight instead

"Weren't you supposed to be good at dodging? BWAHAHAHA!" Spy mocked

"Oh, I'll show you!" BLU Engineer whispered, pointing the two arm cannons at Spy, only for Soldier to blow up the main body with his Beegar's Bazooka

"What the heck?!" BLU Engineer panicked "Computer! Remove Capsule from Main Body!" The computer responded with... "REMOVING MAIN POWER SOURCE FROM MAIN BASE." Revealing that the rocket legs and arm cannons were attached to the circular capsule BLU Engineer was using to control the entire thing. BLU Engineer then erased Spy and Soldier with a giant lazor, killing them both.

"Alrighty then! Enough of this silly nonsense! Time to die!" BLU Engineer declared, shifting into his Vagineer form and letting out a bloodcurdling that was so frightning and loud, that the REDS had to cover their ears, even Medic and Heavy, who were still underground working on the finishing touches of their plan. Then zombies started to burst into the temple. BLU Engineer aimed directly at Pyro and Demoman, even though Pyro used his Infinitely Reflecting Flamethrower to deflect the rapid fire and take out the left arm cannon. While Demoman used his Rapid Fire Grenade Launcher to blow up the right arm cannon from the inside. It wasn't enough, considering the zombies ate them right after they took out the arms.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! I've done it! I have taken out all of those pathetic RED scum! Now I shall rule the world, with my new superpowered zombie mutant army! BWAHAHAHA!" BLU Enginner cackled

"Eehhh...NO!" shouted a familar thick voice

"WHAT?!" BLU Engineer jawdropped, as Heavy and Medic revealed themselves. BLU Engineer immediately requested back up arm cannons, which gave the capsule another set of arm cannons. New, but the same as before.

"The time is now! REDS VS BLUS!...But only one is gonna be victorious, and that. will. be. the. REDS!" Heavy declared

"Don't be stupid! The only one that will make it out alive is nobody!" BLU Engineer taunted

"We'll see about that! Now Heavy!" Medic ordered. Heavy swiftly punched the ground so hard, that the ground cracked, and it made the zombies fly into air, just perfect for gunfire range. Heavy fired away at the zombies at a ridiculously fast speed, and splattered them into pieces. BLU Engineer pointed the arm cannons at Heavy, preparing to fire, when Medic pulled out a Sandvich in his pocket, that was glowing RED, an UberSandvich if you will.

"NOW! Finish this Heavy!" Medic requested calmy

"YES!...THANK YOU DOCTOR!" Heavy grinned, eating the UberSandvich, causing him to glow RED.

"What?!" BLU Engineer baffled

"ITS OVER, BLU ENGINEER!" Heavy yelled, unleashing bullet hell onto the capsule. It managed to get rid of the arm cannons and rocket boosters, making it fall to the ground defenseless

"NOW DOCTOR!" Heavy ordered

"Yah!" Medic responded. UberCharging Heavy at the same time, while he was still in his Uber state from the UberSandvich. Heavy charged up his minigun, firing a gigantic, rainbow coloured lazor beam at the capsule, completely destroying it, and sending a blinding light for a few seconds till everything calmed down.

"We did it!" Medic smiled. But BLU Engineer emerged from the pile of ruble that was the remains of his capsule, as he was not ready to give up.

"No! NO! I will not give up! I am The End of Worlds! I am The Crusher of Galaxies! I am Destroyer of Universes! I. AM. A BLU." BLU Engineer boasted "POWER UP!..." he yelled, but it was followed by a dead silence "...What?! The Mutant Infection Formula was only temporary?! Why didn't BLU Medic tell me?!" But before he could get an explanation, Sniper shot him in the head

"Need some help, mate?" Sniper smiled

"Sniper! HAHA!" Heavy leaped with happiness

"Its over." Medic declared

"What happens now?" Heavy asks

Now...Hehehehehehehe...We go practice medicine...again" Medic grinned

So The REDs finally ended the war with the zombie mutants. Medic managed to cure everyone and he explained an adventure that kids still love to this very day. Scout re-entered the Annual Pancake Stacking Contest, and won first place, fair and square. Pyro eventually had a harem of girls loving his mysterious nature. Soldier was uniting other countries as one, and brought world peace. Engineer became a famous musician, and had songs that were loved by critics and fans. Demoman continued to go to bars and met up with his friends every now and then. Sniper was hired to assassinate anyone that was a major threat, while Spy took out the minor foes. Heavy...well...he ran a Sandvich Restaurant, and served Sandviches of all kinds of different varieties. But at the time that this story was authorized, the REDs were at a party celebrating their victory...

"Everyone! I have an announcement" Medic eaggerly announced "My Immortal Youth Experiment...is back!" But the crowd just booed, and Heavy went onto the stage and punched Medic into a wall

"NO!...HA HA!" Heavy laughed

The. End.

**So yeah, that was...The Final Chapter of Mann VS Zombies, hope you enjoyed it. I would love to thank everyone who has supported me, and given me reviews in order to improve myself. I assure you, the road will only get better from here.**

**P.S I was thinking of getting someone on DA to make cover images for my stories. So I'm currently opening a contest, to see who will be my cover designer for my stories. So get drawing! Don't worry, there is no deadline...well, until I pick my cover artist, of course XD**


End file.
